Nueva Vida:
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: Un fic de dos ami-enemigos con sus locas aventuras con sus amigos indus en un internado. ¿Qué cosas ocurrían en este fic? NO LO SE :D talves varias cosas que no puedo escribir en el Summary,pero entren y lean queridos amigos lectores (Alive Billy)(MEJORADO)
1. Chapter 1

**OLIWIISSSS**

**PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBO DE DTMG**

**ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE ;D**

**EH ESCRITO OTROS MAS PERO SON DE GROJBAND,UN SHOW MAS Y INVADER ZIM XD**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN NNNNFIN**

**DISFRUTEN :DDDDD**

* * *

**CAP1:Una nueva vida parte 1 de 3**

Spencer whirgt,un chico de 14 años y futuro cineasta caminaba directo hacia su escuela junto con sus amigos;Shanilla y Rajeev.  
Spencer tenía unas extremas ojeras.

-Vamos,no es tan malo después de el lado positivo-

Le dice Shanilla mientras arrastraba una maleta púrpura.

-¿No es tan malo?-Pregunta Spencer con una mirada asesina-Viviremos en la escuela,sólo al director se le ocurre convertirlo en un internado.

-Almenos estaremos viviendo con las señoritas.

Dice Rajeev meloso mientras su hermana sólo rodaba los ojos.

-Viejo,estaremos divididos,mujeres en un lado y hombres en otro.

Explica con detalle y simpleza,Spencer a su amigo indu.

-Oh,si,claro,ya sabía...

-Me pregunto con quien me tocara.

Dice Shanilla algo dudosa.

-Si,lo mismo me pregunto.-Dice Spencer-Por suerte,espero que no me toque con...

* * *

-¿¡Baruch!?-

Dice/pregunta/grita Spencer al ver que Baruch Cohen,alias,Billy Joe Cobra estaba sentado en un sillón mientras bebía una soda.

-Hola Whrigt...

* * *

**LO SE MUY CORTO**

**PERO...SOLO TENGO UNA COSA QUE DECIR OUO**

**PUTOS EXAMENES,LOS OIDO! PUTO NILTON! PUTOS CHINOS **

**PUTOS TODOS LOS MAESTROS XCCC**

**EEEEEEEEEEENNNNN FIN**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :D...mas o menos XDDDDDDD YA QUE NISIQUIERA EH PUESTO EL DRAMA XDDDDD OH TODO XD**

**Jejejeje**

**necesito que voten**

**si quieren que Billy aruch) se porte mal con el como se ve en estos dibujos que encontre en tumblr :D**

**IMAGEN 1: ** hphotos-ak-xpf1/v/t34.0-12/10341655_719185781482648_9013914290274475184_ ?oh=1d24b462ff6ac98d20656987cc28b7b9&amp;oe=53AE2774&amp;_gda_=1403936971_daeb7eb8bdadd9f6d598eb0e3359b659

**IMAGEN 2: ** . /49ab669caf01ec6931c9240935aef336/tumblr_mx4w5tacZY1srxieio2_

**o que se comparte como se comporta con Spencer en la seria**

**mas o menos asi**

hphotos-ak-xpf1/v/t34.0-12/10494788_719185751482651_9184636315464035484_ ?oh=82f305ea3ce3718ffd9be3ff12f62b36&amp;oe=53AE8B4E&amp;_gda_=1403928945_92a336b0ad066ccf8b256d2795b66c0f

**EN FIN**

**VEN ESE BOTONCITO QUE DICE REVIEW?**

**SI? PUES MANDAME SI QUIEREN QUE LE SIGA Y TMB A QUE BI LLY PONER :D**

**PEACE OUT GANGSTERS! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**OLISSSS**

**AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAP DE NUEVA VIDA**

**SE QUE EL ANTERIO FUE CORTO**

**PERO ESTE SERA UN POQUITO MAS LARGO**

**COMO SEA**

**LEAN MIS QUERIDOS UNICRONIOS LECTORES**

**DECIDI PONER A BILLY...NEUTRAL XDDD**

**YA VERAN COMO ES.**

**AL FIC!**

**ah y les explicare algu OuO**

_-"pensando"-_

_-`susurrando`-_

-hablando-

**_[quien canta]_**

**_cantando_**

_tarareando,oh algo por el estilo ~_

**_(Nota de autora)_**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior **_

_-Me pregunto con quien me tocara._

_Dice Shanilla algo dudosa._

_-Si,lo mismo me pregunto.-Dice Spencer-Por suerte,espero que no me toque con..._

* * *

_-¿¡Baruch!?-_

_Dice/pregunta/grita Spencer al ver que Baruch Cohen,alias,Billy Joe Cobra estaba sentado en un sillón mientras bebía una soda._

-Hola Whrigt...

Saluda fríamente el azabache mientras tiraba su soda a la basura que estaba al lado de Spencer.

-Hm... Buena puntería-

Dice Spencer viendo el bote de basura.

-Gracias,el Cobra ah estado en basketball por 3 años y ah sido el mejor.

Dice Baruch mientras se peinaba con su mano,Spencer sólo rodó los ojos y luego se dirigió hacia su cama,era una que estaba cerca de la ventana.

-Eh eh- Baruch niega la cabeza mientras quitaba la maleta de Spencer-Yo duermo ahí.

-Como sea-

Spencer pone su maleta en la cama de la derecha.  
Ambos quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

-Así que... ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Baruch sonríe al igual que Spencer,ambos eran como  
ami-enemigos,se peleaban pero se llevaban bien.

* * *

-¡Waaaaaaaahoooooooo!

Gritaban ambos mientras patinaban por todo el campus a máxima velocidad.  
Casi atropellaron a más de 4 personas y casi chocan con varias cosas pero seguían patinando como quiera.  
Spencer perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo,Baruch se aguantó la risa y fue hacia el.

-Jejeje...¿Te caíste?

Se ríe Baruch por lo bajó,Spencer lo mira algo molesto.

-Nooooo,sólo sentí una gran atracción por el suelo y quise besarlo-

Dice Spencer sarcástico mientras Billy se atacaba de la risa,Spencer se sacudió su ropa y se levantó.

-Que maduró,Baruch-

Dice Spencer patinado esta vez con cuidado.

-Hey,el nombre es Billy-

Dice Baruch siguiendo a Spencer,el Moreno sólo rueda los ojos y sigue su camino ignorando al azabache y hay algo que no le gusta a Billy,es que lo ignoren.

-Escúchame perdedor,no vuelvas a ignorarme,y hay algo que no me gusta que hagan,es que ignoren al gran Billy Joe Cobra.

Dice Baruch colocandose frente a Spencer,este sólo lo vuelve a ignorar,hay veces que Baruch puede volverse un completo patán.

-¿¡Qué,acaso soy fantasma!?

_**(Oh Billy,si tan sólo supieras XDD)**_

Dice Baruch viendo como Spencer se alejaba.  
Baruch sólo se cruzó de brazos

_**(¿Saben que? Mejor pondré el nombre de Billy)**_

Billy sólo siguió su camino hacia otro lado.

* * *

Estaban en clase de geografía.  
Spencer prestaba poca atención en clase mientras veía hablar a la profesora que se estaba durmiendo.

_-"Más aburrido no puede ser"_

Piensa Spencer pero luego sintió que algo lo golpeo en la cabeza,el se rasco su cabeza y vio que era una bolita de papel.  
El volteo y vio a Billy con los pies en el banco y un popote en su boca mientras hacia varias bolitas de papel.  
El volvió a lanzar una y le cayo en la frente de Spencer,el Moreno sólo gruño por lo bajó y luego volvió a la clase.

Billy disparo otravez pero esta vez Specer lo ignoro.  
Billy se molesto un poco y volvió a disparar una y otravez.  
Spencer gruño por lo bajó y abrió su libro de geografía.  
Billy metió una gran bola de papel a su boca y la escupió y le cayo a Spencer obviamente.  
Spencer se levantó y lo miro molesto.

-¡Profesora! ¿¡Puedo ir al baño!?

Pregunta Spencer y la maestra se despierta de golpe.

-¿Que? Ah si,seguro-

Spencer sale del aula todo molesto,Billy ve como se va y sonríe.

-Billy 1,Spencer 0-

* * *

Spencer estaba haciendo fila para la cafetería junto con Shanilla.

-Jajajajaja... Después... Entonces... Mamá por accidente le aventó el atún a mi papá y...

Reía Spencer junto con Shanilla,en ese entonces Billy paso de largo y ambos lo vieron caminar hasta el frente de la fila.

Una chica estaba tomando su comida cuando Billy llego.

-Hola hermosura,¿podrías darme tu lugar,porfavor?~

La chica se sonrojó al máximo y sonrió tontamente.

-¡S-Si,seguro!

La chica de hizo para atrás y Billy se metió en la fila y comenzó a tomar la comida.

-Wow-

Dice Shanilla.

-Es sólo un presumido-

Dice Spencer mientras avanzaba la fila.

* * *

Spencer estaba comiendo mientras escribía el nuevo guión para su película,pero no podía ya que tenía una sensación de que alguien lo miraba... Y era verdad.  
Atrás de el estaba Billy mientras tomaba una malteada de banana siendo rodeado por unas cuantas chicas.

_-"¿Porqué rayos me esta mirando? Que lo deje de hacer"-_

Piensa Spencer mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba.  
Billy dejo de tomar su malteada y luego sólo sonrió mientras peinaba su cabello,muchas chicas suspiraron ante eso.

-Oye,_linda~_-Billy se dirigió a una chica-¿Te importaría traerme la tablet de ese chico de frente?

-¡S-Seguro!-

La chica corrió rápidamente hacia Spencer y le arrebató la tableta.

-¡Oye!-

Spencer volteo y se le heló la sangre al ver que la chica le había entregado la tableta a Billy.  
El la comenzó a leer y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-'Jejejejejeje'-

Se río Billy por lo bajó.  
Spencer se dirigió hacia Billy y le arrebató su tableta.

-¡Oye!-Dice Billy-dame eso.

-No es tuyo.

-Dáselo Spencer-

Dice una de las chicas.

-¿Porqué debería? Es mío y no le di permiso para tomarlo.

-¡Sólo dáselo!

Grita una chica pero luego Billy levanta la mano haciendo que todas se callarán.

-No hace falta nenas,el enano tiene razó suyo y no pedí permiso para que me lo preste.

-Eres tan amable-

Dice una chica suspirando al igual que las otras.

-No sabía que hacías películas.

Dice Billy cruzandose de brazos.

-Hay muchas cosas que no saben aú eres nuevo-

-Eh estado aquí por una semana y ya soy más popular que tu que llevas más de 1 año aquí-

-Soy muy reconocido,talves no tanto como tu,pero si lo í que no andes presumiendo-

Spencer se marcha de la cafetería,Billy sólo lo ve irse.

-Pff,como sea.

* * *

**Después de clases...**

Spencer estaba en su habitación acomodando sus cosas cuando de repente tocan la puerta.

-_Soy yoooo~_

Spencer río un poco por lo bajó.  
El abrió la puerta y se encontró con Billy.

-¿Dónde esta tu llave?

Pregunta Spencer viendo como Billy entra.

-La olvidé-Spencer cierra la puerta y vuelve a acomodar sus lo mira-Oye hermano,lamento haberme comportado como un total patán hoy.

-... No hay problema...

Dice Spencer con una sonrisa algo fingida.

-Enserio,perdón... Sabes que no puedo controlarme. Es como...-Billy de la nada un frasco de mantequilla de maní-Es como la mantequilla de maní,puede ser suave pero también puede ser crujiente. Pero si los juntas,es algo... Delicioso y raro a la vez.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Pregunta Spencer arqueando la ceja.

-No lo se,el punto es que quiero que me perdones. Sólo actuó así con gente alrededor ya que no quiero que piensen que soy un perdedor.

Spencer se cruza de brazos mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Jejeje,perdón.

Spencer rueda los ojos y suspira.

-Bien,haremos esto. Puedes actuar como un completo patán conmigo con personas alrededor,no me hay veces que si,así que no te pases de listo.

-Ok. ¡Gracias Bromigo,sabía que lo entenderías!

Dice Billy abrazando a Spencer.

-N...No puedo...respirar...

Billy deja de abrazar a Spencer y este cae al suelo.

-Estoy bien-

* * *

En todo el y Spenecer actuaban como mortales enemigos con gente alrededor pero cuando nadie los veía,actuaban como si fueran mejores amigos del alma.  
Mucha gente decía que se oían gritos y varias cosas rompiendo se en el cuarto de Billy y Spencer creyendo que estaban peleando como siempre,pero la realidad era que aveces jugaban a los vaqueros y a los indios.  
Iban a Karaokes,arcades,al mall y a las películas,vivían a lo grande.  
Los únicos que sabían su secreto eran sus amigos Shanilla y Rajeev,ambos hermanos se llevaban bien con Billy pero al igual cuando estaban frente a gente actuaban como si no se conocieran.  
Ya era de noche en el internado de la escuela secundaria Beverly Beverly.

Spencer estaba dormido en su cama cuando una mano empezó a picotearle la cara una y otravez.

-_'¿eh? ¿Qué?_-Spencer se despertó y vio a Billy al borde de su cama abrazando a un osito-_¿Qué pasa Billy?'_

_-'Tuve una pesadilla.'_

Dice Billy mirando por toda la habitación temeroso.  
Spencer se cubrió sus ojos con su brazo.

_-'Billy,tienes 16 años,no deberías de tener pesadillas.'_

-_'¿Puedo dormir contigo?'_

Spencer se quedo callado unos segundos y suspiro.

-'_Esta Bien...'_

Billy se acostó en la cama y se tapó con las cobijas.

_-'Oye,¿te molesta si pongo mi luz de noche contra las pesadillas?'_

Pregunta Billy.

-Como quieras.

Dice Spencer dando la espalda al azabache,Billy saca su luce-cita de noche que tenía la forma de su cara,el la coloca en el enchufe y toda la habitación se envuelve en luz intensa,alumbrando la habitación,el pasillo y casi medio campus.

-¡BILLY!

Grita Spencer mientras se cubría con la colcha pero esta se desintegro,se cubrió con la almohada pero esta también se desintegro.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Apagala!

Se oyó que Billy estaba refunfuñando por lo bajó,desconecto la lusecita y todo volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Spencer caminaba por el campus al lado de Billy hacia su clase de ciencias.  
Spencer tenías unas ojeras extremas mientras Billy cantaba por lo bajó una canción.

-¿Podrías callarte? Andas cantando ese mugrero de canción desde que despertaste.

-¿Qué no te gusta como canto?

-Emmm...

Spencer camina a paso rápido mientras Billy lo seguía pero un poco más alejado.

-Soy un gran cantante,Spenc.

-No lo dudo-

-Enserio,por eso soy famoso,el gran Billy Joe Cobra es reconocido por su_ melodiosa voz~_

Dice Billy cantando melodiosa voz con una voz muy...Emm...melodiosa **_(?)_**

-_"¿Porqué a mi?"_

Piensa Spencer mientras caminaba.

* * *

Ya había acabado las primeras 4 horas de clase.  
Ya era descanso y Spencer estaba comiendo un sándwich bajo un árbol.

-¡Hey Brotastico!-Billy paso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Spencer.-¿Quieres ir al sushi rocks?

-Bueno,supongo que es mejor que comer un pez crudo que sándwich con jamón caducado.

-Ese es el espíritu.

Dice Billy,Spencer recogió su basura y ambos se levantaron,Spencer tiro la basura en un bote y luego fueron hacia el restaurante.

**_(El campus era como el internado de Zoey 101)_**

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa y tomaron la cartilla.  
Billy estaba jugando con unos palillos chinos mientras Spencer veía el menú,Billy volteo y vio entrar a Lolo y a su guardaespaldas.

_-'¡Agachate!'_

Le susurra Billy a Spencer,este lo mira confundido.

-¿Eh?-

_-'¡Que te agaches!'_

Billy pone a Spencer abajo de la mesa.

-Billy,¿qué demonios?-

_-'¡Shh!'-_

Billy vio como Lolo entro al baño y Adrián estaba vigilando la puerta.

-Salgamos de aquí,rápido.

Billy tomo la mano de Spencer y ambos salieron del restaurante.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Pregunto el menor confundido.

-Lolo entro al restaurante.

-Oh...-

Fue lo único que pudo decir Spencer,el miro hacia abajo y ve que aún estaba tomado de la mano de Billy.

-Ehh...y-ya puedes soltarme-

Dice Spencer,Billy ve que sus manos estaban unidas y luego se separa algo sonrojado.

-P-Perdon. Mejor vamos a otro lugar.

Billy comienza a caminar seguido por que no sabían era que alguien estaba espiando los cerca de ahí.

-Al fin te encuentro Baruch te encuentro-

* * *

**YYYYYYY HASTA AQUI LO DEJO :DDDDD**

**SEGUIRE PRONTO**

**PERO NO MAÑANA NI PASADO MAÑANA**

**TENGO TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA OCUPADO**

**T.T**

**NO TUVE TIEMPO LIBRE TODO EL MUGRE MES ERA PUROS EXAMENES**

**Y CUANDO NO TENIA**

**NOS PONIAN TRABAJOS "X"**

**Y AHORA**

**TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR 60 PREGUNTAS DE TODO EL LIBRO DE BIOLOGIA**

**COPIAR QUEIN SABE QUE DE GEO DE LA 219-234**

**Y Y Y PARA COLMO...ALGO DE MATE.**

**LOS ERROES DEL EXAMEN PARCIAL EL CUAL SAQUE 0 XC**

**mi vida es la peor.**

**PERO ENNN FINNN**

**NO ME DESANIMARE**

**NI NADA XD**

**Y RECUERDEN SIEMPRE TENER SU TRASERO EN SU LUGAR Y NUNCA OLVIDAR SU NOMBRE :D**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo se,soy un asco de persona por no actualizar...**

**es que tengo varios otros fics y además voy a la escuela mañana...**

**COMO SEA :D**

**AL FIC!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Al día siguiente.**  
Era sábado y Spencer estaba caminando junto con Shanilla y Rajeev por el campus.

-Y entonces yo le dije ¡Manteca!

Dice Rajeev y su amigo y su hermana se miran extrañados entre si.

-Jeevster... ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conque hayas sacado 8 en mate?

-No lo se.

Shanilla rueda los ojos ante ese comentario.

-¿Quieren ir a hacer algo hoy?

Pregunta Spencer a sus amigos.

-Lo siento, yo ya tengo planes con mi amada Lolo-

Dice Rajeev mientras ponía cara de coqueto.

-¿Qué es esta vez?

-La llevare a la cena de su vida en el mejor restaurante de todos ¡En los mariscos Jhon!

Shanilla se pega en la frente con la palma de su su hermano no conoce a las mujeres...más dicho,no las conoce en absoluto.

-Bien,¿Shanilla?-

-¿A qué horas?

-A cual sea-

-Entonces estoy libré,excepto a las 4,tengo clase de yoga-

-Esta bien.

Spencer se encoge de hombros.

-Bien,yo iré por mi hermosa continúen-

Rajeev se aleja de ambos.

-¿Vamos al _karaoke-doki_?

Pregunta Spencer a su amiga hindú.

-Si,suena bien.

Asiente amablemente la chica mientras sonreía.

* * *

El tiempo paso muy rápido para ambos amigos,se habían divertido mucho,hasta que Shanilla tuvo que irse a sus clases.  
Spencer caminaba por el campus tranquilamente,estaba cansado,así que se dirigió hacia su habitación.  
El saco su llave y abrió la puerta y se sonrojó al máximo ante eso.

-¡Viejo! ¡Ponte algo!

Spencer se tapó los ojos al ver que Billy sólo tenía puesto sus bóxers.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ponte ropa!

-Esta bien,esta pareces mi esposa-

Billy se vistió con su usual ropa y se peinó un poco su cabello,no tardo ni más de 4 minutos para cambiarse.

-Ya esta-

Spencer se destapó los ojos y suspiro.

-Me podrías decir,¿qué rayos estabas haciendo en ropa interior?

-Ni yo se hermanó.

Spencer se recostó en su cama mientras prendía su consola.

-Hey,¿dónde has estado? Te estuve buscando.

-Pase el tiempo con Shanilla en el karaoke-doki. Pero se tuvo que ir temprano por sus clases de yoga-

-¿Shanilla hace yoga?

-Dice que es para no estresarse de nuestras tonterías.

Spencer ríe por lo bajó al igual que Billy.  
Billy se acuesta al lado de Spencer y ve jugar su videojuego.

-¿Qué juegas?

Spencer suspira.

-Un juego-

Spencer jugaba mientras Billy lo miraba,el menor se sentía un poco incómodo ya que sus caras estaban muy siempre pegaba sus caras pero ahora estaba cerca del cuello de Spencer y el aliento del azabache simplemente era incómodo para el menor.

-Billy... Me estas incomodando un poco.

Dice Spencer dejando de jugar.

-¿Qué acaso no te gusto?-Pregunta Billy dramáticamente.-Todos se morirían por estar en tu situación ya que todos aman al gran Cobra.

Spencer sólo rodó los ojos.

-En primera,no me muero por ti. En segunda,no puedo concentrarme en el juego.

-Ay si,el niñito esta incomodado por el aliento de su amigo más guapo y no se puede concentrar en el juego-

Billy arremedo a Spencer en un tonto de voz graciosa,Spencer se río por lo bajó ante ese acto.

-Vamos hermano,hay que hacer algo divertido y emocionante.

Dice Billy mientras jalaba a Spencer del brazo.

-Estoy algo cansado hoy, Billy.

-No seas aguafiestas.

Billy golpea la espalda de Spencer ocasionado que el menor cayera al suelo.  
Billy se puso al lado de el.

-Jejejeje,¿perdón? ¿Estas bien,amigo?

Billy picoteo el hombro de Spencer, Spencer se sentó en el suelo mientras se sobaba la frente,el miro a Billy y se sonrojó al ver que estaban a escasos centímetros.

-Vaya,sigo sin creer que casi no te haya echo nada ese golpe.

Dice Billy viendo la frente de Spencer.  
Billy miro a Spencer y se sorprendió un poco,Billy se acercó más al igual que Spencer, estaban a escasos centímetros de tocar sus labios...

**¡HASTA QUÉ! XDDD**

El juego de Spencer grito diciendo** "¡GAME OVER!"**  
Ambos se separaron rápidamente y luego Billy tomo la consola y la comenzó a agitar mientras tenía una venita anime en la cabeza y maldecía a la consola por arruinar el momento,Spencer sólo lo miraba con una cara de exasperación

-Iré a... Iré a dar una vuelta-

Dice Spencer saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Pregunta Billy hacia su compañero.

-No gracias.

Spencer salió y cerro la puerta,Billy se quedo ahí parado sin hacer ningún movimiento. Billy se tiró hacia la cama y se cubrió con su grito de frustración.

* * *

Spencer caminaba por el campus pensando en lo que sucedió en el cuarto hace pocos minutos.  
¿Cómo se le ocurría besar a su amigo? Es más ¿cómo se le ocurría besar a un chico?  
Spencer tenía varias dudas en su cabeza,se sentía raro.  
El vio por el rabillo de su ojo a una persona que lo estaba mirando.  
Era una chica de unos 18 años,mí blanco,blusa naranja a cuello de tortuga,pantalones blancos y botas vaqueras café unos ojos muy extraños,de color lila y también un collar en forma de corazón.

Spencer se escogió de hombros y continuo su camino,aunque esa chica le daba algo de mala espina,y le incomodaba ya que no lo dejaba de mirar.

La chica albina de ojos lila sonrió de una manera chica se alejó de ahí mientras sacaba su celular.

-Hola,Regí. Lo encontré-

_" hace falta que hagas tu parte"_

La chica río un poco por lo bajó.

-Lo haré.

"_Oye...¿Porqué siempre tiene que haber algo malvado en un Fic?"_

-¡No rompas la cuarta pared! Además...así le da más suspenso :B-

_"Bien...y...¿qué se supone que debíamos de hacer? Digo...somos malas oh malvadas?"_

-Diría que malvadas. Pero sólo vamos a destruir la carrera de BJC ...no es como si lo mataramos,no somos TAAAN malas-

_"Nos estamos desviando del tema"_

-Eso parece...adiós-

* * *

_**(N/A:¿Saben que? Mejor pondré Billy cuando sea el gran Billy Joe Cobra,ya saben,cuando esta en un concierto o algo parecido,pondré Baruch cuando este ... ¿Normal?)**_

Ya era de noche. Spencer estaba dormido,Baruch estaba despierto al lado suyo,después de la vez de la pesadilla de Baruch,ambos ya se han acostumbrado a dormir juntos.

-Spencer...¿estas despierto?-

-No-

Respondió Spencer algo cansado.

-Bien,preguntare cuando estés despierto XD-

Spencer se frota los ojos y se sienta en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Bueno...-Billy se sonroja-Tu...¿quisieras repetir ese beso?

Spencer se sonroja al máximo ante eso,¿cómo puede preguntarle algo así? ¿Acaso Baruch era gay? ¿Acaso le gustaba Spencer? Spencer tenía varias dudas en su cabeza,el se acercó lentamente a Baruch,Baruch se sonrojó y comenzó a acercarse,Spencer estaba temblando,trago saliva y comenzó a acercarse más,estaban a escasos centímetros pero Spencer abrazo a Baruch por los nervios.  
Baruch quedo algo sorprendido por eso y le devolvió el abrazo.  
Spencer se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza,sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas y temblaba al más no poder.  
Baruch se separó y miro a Spencer algo decepcionado.

-L-Lo siento...

-No...no importa-

Baruch se acuesta hasta quedarse dormido,lo mismo hizo Spencer analizando todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

**Y HASTA AHI LO DEJO ...porque hasta fue donde mi inspiración llego :c**

**COMO SEA XDDD**

**DEJEN SUS REVEIWS**

**A BYE BYE FOLLOWERS HAVE A NICE FLY! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento por no actualizar,pero ya saben,ESCUELA! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS,MEALEGRA QUE ALGUIEN ESTE LEYENDO ESTE POBRE INTENTO DE FIC XD**

**Bien...**

**emm...**

**SEH XD**

**AL FIC!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Ya era de noche. Spencer estaba dormido,Baruch estaba despierto al lado suyo,después de la vez de la pesadilla de Baruch,ambos ya se han acostumbrado a dormir juntos.

-Spencer...¿estas despierto?-

-No-

Respondió Spencer algo cansado.

-Bien,preguntare cuando estés despierto XD-

Spencer se frota los ojos y se sienta en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Bueno...-Billy se sonroja-Tu...¿quisieras repetir ese beso?

Spencer se sonroja al máximo ante eso,¿cómo puede preguntarle algo así? ¿Acaso Baruch era gay? ¿Acaso le gustaba Spencer? Spencer tenía varias dudas en su cabeza,el se acercó lentamente a Baruch,Baruch se sonrojó y comenzó a acercarse,Spencer estaba temblando,trago saliva y comenzó a acercarse más,estaban a escasos centímetros pero Spencer abrazo a Baruch por los nervios.  
Baruch quedo algo sorprendido por eso y le devolvió el abrazo.  
Spencer se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza,sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas y temblaba al más no poder.  
Baruch se separó y miro a Spencer algo decepcionado.

-L-Lo siento...

-No...no importa-

Baruch se acuesta hasta quedarse dormido,lo mismo hizo Spencer analizando todo lo ocurrido.

A la mañana siguiente,Spencer y Baruch caminaban directo hacia sus clases,Spencer caminaba un poco lejos de Baruch,no porque quería evitarlo si no porque aún nadie se enteraba de que ambos se agradaban.

Más tarde. En la clase de actuación.

El maestro explicaba quien sabe que cosas sobre el poder que tiene la actuación y los sentimientos que transmite.

-Y la obra de titulara... Obra de amor en el mar sobre un barco-

Finaliza el profesor.

-Vaya,que original nombre-

Dice Baruch haciendo que toda la clase en el teatro se riera.

-¡Silencio! Ahora,se que eso es muy inusual,pero dada a sus comportamientos en clase y lo que eh observado,yo escogeré a los que van a actuar en mi obra.-El profesor saca una lista-¡Spencer Wright!

-¿S-Si?-

El se levanta de su asiento.

-Tu serás la marinerita Suzzy-

Spencer tenía un tic en el ojo ante eso,¿¡Marinerita Suzzy!? Baruch no se aguanto la risa haciendo que varios alumnos también se rieran.

-Y Baruch Cohen,por burlarte de Wright, te tocara ser el marinerito número dos-

Baruch abre los ojos como platos y toda la clase se comienza a reír incluso hasta Spencer y el profesor. Baruch frunció el ceño y se abalanzó hacia Spencer sin razón alguna y nuevamente comenzaron a pelear,claro,fingidamente.

El profesor los ignoro y siguió diciendo nombres.  
**Tiempo después…**  
Spencer estaba vestido con un vestido pomposo color rosa,tenía extensiones y las tenia amarrado como dos coletas,llevaba un niño grande y una paleta.

Baruch estaba muriendose de la risa a pesar de que el estaba vestido como marinerito al igual que otro chico.

-¿De qué te ríes? Tu también estas vestido ridículamente,idiota-

Ese lindo insulto de Spencer no fue fingido XD.

-Porque eres el único chico vestido como chica en esta obra-

-Te golpearía ahora mismo si no tuviera tanta hambre-

Spencer comenzó a lamer la paleta que el tenía en sus manos,Baruch lo miraba se sonrojó al máximo.

_-"Shota,shota,shota,shota"-_

Pensaba Baruch mil veces en su cabeza.  
El maestro dio varias indicaciones,regaño a Spencer por comer en clases,Spencer se disculpó tímidamente haciendo que a Baruch le saliera sangre por la nariz.

_-"Uke,uke,uke,uke,uke"-_

-Ahora Spencer...trata de sonreír un poco más,se supone que eres una pequeña feliz,no una amargada-

A Spencer le sale una venita anime en la cabeza,el suspira y luego sonríe tierna y tímidamente,Baruch se desmayó desangrado.

Todos fueron hacia el y se quedaron viendo extrañados.

-Seguro esta durmiendo-

Dice Spencer a lo que algunos rieron por lo bajó.

-Comencemos a ensayar. Burf y Kevin lleven a Cohen a la enfermería-

Ambos chicos asintieron y tomaron a Baruch de la camiseta y se lo llevaron a rastras mientras Baruch aún tenía esa sonrisa de bobo y chorreando sangre por la nariz. 

* * *

Spencer y Shanilla estaban conversando alegremente en una mesa de la cafetería.

-¿Dónde se metió Rajeev? No me digas que fue a perseguir a Lolo denuevo-

Dice Spencer a Shanilla,Shanilla sonríe ampliamente ante eso.

-Esto es imposible de creer pero...Rajeev...tiene una cita con Lolo-

-¿¡QUEEEE!?-

-No miento,Rajeev tiene una cita con Lolo ahora mismo en el sushi rocks-

-¡Esto tengo que ir a verlo!-

La cara de Spencer reflejaba extrañes,incredibilidad y felicidad por lo que le había pasado a su amigo.

-No puedes,Rajeev me dijo que tu y yo no nos acerquemos mientras el pasa su tiempo con Lolo-

-¿Cómo consiguió tener una cita con Lolo?-

-Bueno...en realidad...Lolo...fue quien lo invito-

-No,¿¡El mundo esta perdiendo la cabeza!?

-Lo invito para poner celoso a su ex-novio-

-Bien,eso tiene más sentido-

-...No me agrada la idea...Rajeev estaba muy emocionado,no se que pasara si se entera de que sólo lo uso-

Shanilla estaba preocupada y triste por su hermano,las veces que le decía que Lolo jamás lo amaría era porque quería protegerlo,quería que el la olvidara para que ya no sufriera.

-Deja de preocuparte Shanilla,Rajeev tiene edad suficiente para cuidarse sólo,el sabe lo que hace,es su decisión caer en depresión o ... No lo se... Algo más-

Spencer toma el hombro de Shanilla,esta sonríe débilmente mientras miraba los ojos del castaño que brillaban,Shanilla sonrió,iba a abrazarlo pero su escena conmovedora fue interrumpida por que alguien se le abalanzo hacia Spencer y ese alguien era Baruch Cohen.

-¡Ahh,Billy,quítate de encima!

-¿Porqué no me visitaste?-

Lloriqueo Baruch dramáticamente mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de Spencer.

-¿¡De qué rayos estas hablando!? ¡Quítate de encima!-

-¡Me desangre en media clase y ni siquiera estabas preocupado-

Lloriqueo denuevo Baruch,Shanilla estaba confundida y otros que pasaban por ahí los miraban raro.

-¡Sólo te sangro la nariz,no es nada!-

-¿¡No es nada!?-Baruch se separó de Spencer indignado-¡Pude haber muerto!

-No exageres-

-Eso dice alguien que no se preocupa por su sexy e divertido gran amigo-

Dice Baruch cruzandose de brazos pero luego se tapa la boca ante eso,había dejado en descubierto su amistad con Spencer.  
Baruch miro a todos esperando una gran reacción pero muchos sólo los miraban raro y después volvieron a lo suyo,Baruch estaba indignado ante eso.

-¿¡Cómo pueden actuar así!? ¡Se supone que dirían algo como...¡OMG,El asombroso Billy e Spencer son mejores amigos del alma! Oh...¡No puedo creer que alguien tan guapo y talentoso como Billy es amigo de un campesino como Spencer!

-No nos importa-

Dice una chica a lo que Baruch cayo rendido al suelo dolorido por las palabras de la chica,¿no les importa? ¿¡No les importa!? ¿¡Cómo no le puede importar lo que haga una estrella internacional!?  
Baruch se escondió bajo la mesa llorando desconsoladamente por la gran decepción que tuvo,lo peor de todo... ¡Una chica le había dicho que no le importaba! ¡Una chica! ¡Todas las chicas se morían por el! Y para colmo...esa chica era la fan número dos de BJC.

-Nadie me quiere...todos me odian...

Cantaba Baruch por lo bajó.

Spencer tenía una gotita anime en la cabeza al verlo así mientras se arrodillaba al lado de el.

-Oye Baruch-Baruch voltea a verlo-Al menos podemos ser amigos tranquilamente y no fingir pelear,¿neh?

Spencer sonríe tiernamente y Baruch se sonroja ante eso,procesa lo que acababa de pasar y luego abre los ojos como platos,se levanta rápidamente tirando la mesa haciendo que todos voltearán**_ (Otravez XD)_** a verlos,Spencer lo veía confundido mientras Baruch lo apuntaba con el dedo temerosamente

-¿Que suce...

-¡SHOTA!-

Casi todos en la cafetería se sorprendieron,Shanilla estaba con una cara poker mientras por dentro se moría de la emoción ya que no era la única que pensaba que Spencer era tan shota.

-¿Q-Que es shota?-

Preguntó Spencer tímidamente,Baruch sólo salió de la cafetería rápidamente muriendose de la ternura de Wright.

-Ya ves lo que haces Spencer-

Dice Shanilla mirando al castaño,este sólo estaba más confundido y extrañado. 

* * *

Ya era de noche,Spencer jugaba un videojuego en su PSP mientras Baruch veía su Twitter en su iPhone 6 **_(N/A:¡Carbón! Y yo apenas tengo un iPod roto XD)_**  
Cada quien estaba concentrado en su propia cosa hasta que la luz del cuarto se fue.  
Ambos se miraron extrañados pero luego se oyó la voz de la principal.

_"EHEM...queridos alumnos,al parecer,la compañía de energía le ah ocurrido algo … así que… dada las circunstancias no tendremos luz e intentet por una semana"_

-¡NOOOOO!-

Se oyó el grito de todos los alumnos del campus. ¿¡Cómo demonios eso era posible!?  
Baruch lloriqueaba por segunda vez al ver que no tenía internet,Spencer seguía jugando con su PSP tranquilamente.

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar tranquilo!? ¡Se nos fue el internet!-

-Meh,esto no necesita internet para funcionar-Spencer se encoge de hombros pero luego abre los ojos como platos-¡Espera! ¡No podré enviar mi trailer de película de horror a los ejecutivos! ¡AGHHH! ¿¡Ahora que hago!?

-Podríamos besarnos :D-

-¿Qué?-

-¡N-Nada!-

Baruch sólo se cubrió con su capucha y le dio la espalda a Spencer.

-¿Okey? Bien...supongo que hay que dormir ya.

-No tengo internet,¿qué haré sin internet?-

Pregunta Baruch dramático.

-Dormir es una opción-

Spencer va hacia el baño a cambiarse,se podría cambiar en la habitación misma pero tenía miedo que pensaría e haría Baruch si lo viera desvistiendose.  
Spencer salió del baño y vio a Baruch ya acostado,Spencer se acostó al lado suyo pero no tenía almohada,podría decirle a Baruch que le diera una pero no tenía ganas de hablar o de nada así que de abrazo a Baruch y poso su cabeza en el torso del cantante.  
Spencer dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio y se acurrucó más hacia el azabache,Baruch tenía su mano tapando su cara,estaba demasiado rojo,más rojo que... Que...que el rojo, _**(N/A:Wut? XD)**_ mientras Spencer dormía plácidamente,Baruch se contenía las ganas de violar al pequeño.

* * *

**Y HASTA AHI LO DEJO ...porque hasta fue donde mi inspiración llego :c**

**COMO SEA XDDD**

**DEJEN SUS REVEIWS**

**A BYE BYE FOLLOWERS HAVE A NICE FLY! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!SUBIENDO DOS CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS EL MISMO DIA,QUE EXTRAÑO DE MI PARTE XD...**

**OH...**

**quiero decir algo del fic anterior.**

**Burf...saque el nombre de Victorious,cuando Sikowits le grita CALLATE BURF! **

**y Kevin lo saque de las aventuras de Sofia cuando ellos iban a inventar una banda llamada *Los viola tumbas* y este Ignacio le grita a Kevin CALLATE KEVIN!**

**Ven porque los puse? XDD**

**Talves aparezcan como extras...XD**

**EN FIC...AL FIN!...no espera alreves **

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Ya era de mañana y Baruch caminaba sólo por el campus,era sábado así que no se preocuparía si llegaba tarde al salón,Baruch comía una dona y bebía un café pero luego se detuvo al sentir que alguien lo observaba.

-¿Porqué siento que alguien me observa? Bueno,eso ya es normal,soy una súper estrella-

Dijo Baruch sonriendo ampliamente con "modestia".

-¡Billy Joe Cobra!-

Baruch volteo al ver quien lo llamaba y resulto ser la chica de pelo albino de antes. Ella se acercó a el y se cruzó de frente al verlo.

-¿Te conozco?-

Pregunta Billy mientras tomaba su café.

-Deberías,soy la chica a que venciste en el concurso de talentos de hace seis años-

-Ohhhh..ya veo lo que esta pasando,quieres venganza por que te gane en un concurso de hace seis años. Escucha,no eres a la única quien vencí ese día,vencí a todos los que concursaban y ellos estaban bien,ninguno de ellos querrán tomar venganza por eso-

Mientras tanto...

-Algún día me vengare de ti,Billy Joe Cobra,algún día-

Dice un chico mientras lanzaba dardos a una foto de Billy.

-¡Cielooo,es hora de tu baño de burbujas!~

-¡Ya voy mamá!-

Regresando...

-¡Pues yo si! ¡Era la oportunidad más grande de mi vida y tu la arruinaste!

-En realidad...fue la de los fueron los que me escogieron a mi no a ti-

-¡Pero si no hubieras aparecido yo hubiera ganado!-

-Escucha,eso fue hace seis años,además fue un concurso de la escuela primaria-

-¡Callate,no me importa!-

-Hermanita deja de molestar a la gente-Un chico de 19 años de pelo Rubio,tez blanca,camiseta amarilla de manga larga,pantalones de mesclilla,converses amarillos y lentes tomo el hombro de la chica.-Perdónala,cuando ella habla de venganza,habla enserio.

-¿Eso en que me ayuda?-

Pregunta Baruch con una gotita anime en la cabeza.

-No soy bueno en las disculpas-Susurra Gerlad lo suficiente para que lo oyeran-Me llamo Gerald,campeón de videojuegos eh inteligencia alta.

-Baruch Cohen mejor conocido como Billy Joe Cobra,celebridad eh inteligencia promedio.

-¿Ya puedo vengarme,hermano?-

Pregunta la chica a lo que Baruch sólo se asusto un poco,¿qué clase de persona que se quiere vengar le pide permiso a su hermano?

-No Judith,la venganza es te vengas tarde o temprano recibirás una cucharada de tu propia medicina-

La chica sólo gruño por lo bajó ante eso.

-¡No es justo! Muchas personas si se vengaron y resultaron salir bien-

-Ya,tranquila.-Gerald toma su hombro pero luego abre los ojos como platos y la mira sorprendido-Un momento,¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa? Tu no estudias aquí-

-Emm…-La chica se acerca a Baruch con el ceño fruncido-Ganaste esta vez Billy Joe Cobra,pero recuerda...¡volveré!-La chica saca su teléfono-¡HELICÓPTERO!

En seis segundos,un helicóptero apareció flotando arriba de ellos,una escalera bajo y la chica se subió y se largó de ahí mientras reía diabólicamente.  
Baruch tenía un tic en su ojo mientras Gerald sólo se despedía con una sonrisa.

-¡Adiosito hermanita,ten un lindo vuelo!-Gerald sonríe y ve a Baruch-Hey,te invito una malteada por disculpas.

-Sólo acepto porque yo no pago-

Baruch sonríe ampliamente y Gerald le devuelve la sonrisa.

Baruch y Gerald entraron a la habitación riendo a carcajadas,al parecer se habían llevado muy bien y tenían algunas cosas en común,como por ejemplo,comprar pantalones,miedo a los insectos y a ambos les encanta la mantequilla de maní,aunque a Gerald prefería mantequilla de maní con jalea.

-¿Qué tal el jueves?-

Pregunta Gerald.

-No,tengo que acompañar a una amiga a sus clases de yoga. Pero estoy libre el sábado-

-Sábado será. Ahora...¿qué hacemos?-

-Dijiste que eras un maestro de los videojuegos...quisiera verlo-

-Ha,imposible que me ganes,Cobra-

-¿Qué? Oh,yo no,los videojuegos no son tan lo mío. Pero tengo un amigo que podría patearte el trasero virtualmente-

-¿Así? Quisiera verlo,¿dónde esta tu amigo?-

-Seguro esta en el baño.-Baruch abre la puerta del baño-Oye,Spency~

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO! ¿¡QUÉ NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR!?-

-Jejeje,perdón,cuando acabes ven a jugar un videojuego~Baruch sale del baño y se encamina hacia Gerald.-Ya viene,estaba haciendo del baño.

-Y ese tal "Spency"...¿es tu novio?-

-¿¡QUEEE!?-Baruch se sonroja al máximo- ¡Nonononononono! ¡No mal pienses!

-Jejeje. Sólo jugaba,hermano-

-Ya esta Billy,¿qué quieres que juegue?-Spencer sale del baño pero se detiene al ver a Gerald,Gerald parpadea dos veces al verlo al igual que Spencer.-Ehh...¿Quien es el?-

Baruch pasa un brazo alrededor del cuello de Gerald.

-El es Gerald,es un maestro de los videojuegos y desde ahora mi mejor amigo-

-¿M-Mejor amigo?-

Pregunta Spencer algo decaído,¿acaso Spencer no era su mejor amigo?

-Resulta que tenemos muchas cosas en común-

-Si,menos la parte de que a mi no me asustan los fantasmas-

Dice Gerald levantando un dedo.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a los fantasmas-

Baruch se apunta así mismo pero al voltear hacia Spencer este le mostró un fantasma de papel y Baruch grito del susto haciendo que Gerald y Spencer rieran.

-Hey,Cobra dijo que eres bueno en los videojuegos,quisiera verlo-

Dice Gerald a Spencer,el castaño sonríe desafiante.

-Pues vamos a ver quien es el mejor-

Ambos corren hasta el sillón,prende la tele,la consola y sus controles y comienzan a jugar.  
Baruch sonreía al ver a sus dos amigos llevarse bien,por un momento pensó que Baruch pasaría mucho más tiempo con Gerald y haciendo que Spencer se deprimiera o pusiera celoso.  
Un momento…¿¡Porqué querría que Spencer se pusiera celoso!?

-¡AAARRRGGG!-

Baruch grito mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Estas bien,Billy?-

Pregunta Spencer volteando preocupado a su amigo pero luego volvió a ver la pantalla al ver que se había escuchado una explosión.

-¡No es justo,estaba distraído!-

-El que se fue a la Villa perdió su silla-

Dijo Gerald riendo,Spencer sólo inflo las mejillas haciendo un puchero haciéndolo ver adorable.  
Baruch se quedo viendo a Spencer y sonrió cálidamente,al darse cuenta de lo que hacia,Baruch se dio una cachetada así mismo.

-Oigan...iré a dar una vuelta-

-Si,aja-

Responden los dos chicos embobados en el videojuego.  
Baruch sale de la habitación y comienza a caminar por el campus preguntándose varias cosas.  
Desde qué el y Spencer han sido amigos,el azabache no dejaba de pensar en el,le gustaba que Spencer le prestará atención y lo abrazara,le gustaba como Spencer se preocupara por el,le gustaba como Spencer sonreía,le gustaba como Spencer reía,le gustaba verlo feliz ya que el se ponía feliz,se ponía celoso cuando veía a Spencer hablando con alguien más que no fueran Shanilla o Rajeev,le gustaba como Spencer aveces de volvía tan shota,le gustaba lo inocente que era Spencer,le gustaba...Spencer.  
Baruch quedo paralizado ante ese momento,el corrió rápidamente hasta el edificio de las chicas,entro al vestíbulo y varias chicas de las que estaban ahí de emocionaron a verlo,el tomo a una chica por los hombros y esta se sonrojó.

-¿¡Conoces a Shanilla!? es una chica de este alto e hindú-

-N-No lo siento-

Baruch corre hacia otras chicas que estaban platicando en un rincón.

-¿¡Saben donde esta Shanilla!? Es una chica de este alto,lentes y morenita-

-Yo la conozco,creo que fue a sus clases de yoga-

Dice una de las salió rápidamente del edificio hacia las clases de yoga de Shanilla,corrió y corrió hasta que porfin la encontró doblando su tapete púrpura en el parque.  
Baruch corrió hacia ella y la tomo del brazo y se la llevo hacia un lugar alejados de los demás,Shanilla estaba confundida y procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Q-Que?-

-¡Me gusta Spencer!-

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN!**

**HASTA AHI LO DEJARE,ESPEREN HASTA MAÑANA O PASADO MAÑANA...OH PASADO PASADO MAÑANA PARA VER QUE PASA XDD**

**si...Gerald es mi OC...lo invente apenas,salio de la nada en verdad XD el nombre de Gerald salio porque estaba viendo Hey Arnold ayer XDD**

**Gerald puede ser inteligente...pero es muy tonto XD.**

**Ah ..y hay una cosa que me tiene MUY deprimida...si conocen a Fred?...Lucas?...un youtuber...que sale en el show de Fred y Marvin Marvin?...Un chino le quito su pagina en YouTube...Bueno si lo conocen...El...subio un video a YouTube,donde aparecia Lucas,Fred,el chino y Claudio...bueno...el ya ACABO con Fred...ya no hay mas videos de el T-T...LO veía de pequeña y siempre me alegraba el dia al verlo (Ademas de EDDSWORLD)**

**COMO SEA**

**BYE BYE!:D**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**olissss...hoy subire dos capitulos :DDD**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS,SABEN QUE AMO LEERLOS!:DDD**

**AL FIC**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

-¡Me gusta Spencer!-

Grita Baruch tomando a Shanilla de los hombros,Shanilla sólo parpadea dos veces dándole entender a Baruch que ella seguía confundida. Shanilla término de procesar todo lo ocurrido y luego grito de la emoción y asombro.

-¿T-Te gusta Spencer?-Pregunta Shanilla con una sonrisa.  
Baruch asiente todo sonrojado mientras se cubría el rostro con su capucha.-Hehehe. Esto de seguro quedara en las noticias de la escuela. Pero... ¿Seguro que te gusta? ¿C-Como paso?

-¡N-No lo se! Creo desde que nos hicimos amigos.¡Shanilla ayúdame!-

-Me encantaría Baruch,pero no se en que puedo ayudar-

-Sólo dime como puedo conquistarlo-

-Bueno...todos sabemos que Spencer es un total Shota...si haces cosas que haga que se muera de la ternura de seguro caerá en tus pies,y de paso tu también morirás de la ternura. Será doble premio para ti-

-¡Gracias,Shanilla,te debo una!-

Baruch corre rápidamente a buscar a Spencer,era hora de que Billy Joe Cobra diera sus movimientos.

* * *

Días pasaron.  
Baruch había seguido los consejos que Shanilla aveces le daba,estaba funcionando...más o menos. Algunas veces cuando intentaba hacer su movimiento algo salía mal,ya sea que los interrumpieran o terminaba pasando algo desastroso.  
Aveces actuaba como si fueran novios de verdad aunque no lo fueran,ya muchas chicas los estaban emparejando y varios creían que si estaban saliendo,hasta algunos famosos lo creían,y los paparazzis ya estaban haciendo chismes reales y falsos sobre ellos.  
En fin...regresando.  
Gerald se había vuelto muy amigo de ambos chicos,no se juntaba tanto con ellos en receso,de juntaba a menos que sea para salir o pasar el rato.

Gerald caminaba por el campus mientras lo recorría un aura oscura.

-¡Quiero tener una novia!-

Grita Gerlad a los cuatro vientos,casi todos voltearon a verlo,el tomo un poco de su café mientras se seguía lamentando.

-Todos los que conozco tienen una pareja o están enamorados,mientras...yo estoy más sólo que ... Emm … la soledad-

Paula estaba tomando fotos cerca de ahí hasta que había visto e oído lo que Gerald dijo.  
Ella sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a buscar a Spencer.

* * *

Gerald estaba en camino hacia la biblioteca hasta que se topó con Spencer.

-Gerald,te estaba buscando-

Dice Spencer sonriendo ampliamente,Gerald lo miro confundido y luego Spencer aparto la mirada sonrojado.

-Oye...¿tienes algo que hacer?-

-Bueno…iba a la biblioteca,pero puedo esperar. ¿Qué tienes en mente Wright?-

Spencer sonríe cálidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosa.  
A Gerald casi le sangraba nariz al ver la ternura de Spencer atacando de nuevo.

* * *

Gerald se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del cuarto de Spencer.

-¿Qué le sucede? Apenas y me invito a pasar y me dijo que esperara-

-Lamento la demora,Gerald...

Llamo Spencer,Gerald abrió los ojos y se sonrojó al máximo al ver que Spencer tenía puesto un traje de baño completo de color azul oscuro y un poco apretado,Gerald se levantó rápidamente del sillón todo sonrojado y sudado.

-¿¡Q-Que...¡Spen-Spencer!

-Paula me dijo que te sentías decaído,y quería saber como te podía animar y ella me dijo que si me ponía esto tus ánimos se levantarían-Spencer sonrío cálidamente y Gerald retrocedió un poco más,temblando.

-¡P-Pero...tu...

-¿A-Acaso hice mal?

Spencer se encoge un poco algo tímido y con una mirada triste (**_Cof Cof Shota Cof Cof) h_**aciendo que disparara su poder de ternura y atravesara el corazón de Gerald **_(Que? XD)_**

_-"¡AYYY,COSITA!"_-Penso/Grito Gerald muerto de ternura-_"¡Controlate Gerlad,no debes de hacer algo inapropiado,aunque debes de admitir que se ve violablemente lindo! ¡Pero el tiene uno de ...ESOS! ¡Ay por dios es todo un chico Lolita!-_Gerald tomo a Spencer de los hombros y lo sacudió-¡Ya no puedo más! ¡No me importa si tiene uno de esos,lo que pase ahora será culpa tuya!

Gerald tiro a Spencer al suelo y se colocó encima suyo,Spencer estaba sonrojado y nervioso,¿¡qué demonios le iba a hacer!? La puerta del cuarto se abrió mostrando a Baruch algo cansado,cuando vio la posición en la que estaban Spencer y Gerald sólo se quedo ahí parados viéndolos.

Gerald trago saliva,estaba realmente asustado y nervioso,el se levantó y miro a Baruch con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-H-Hola,Baruch,amigo. No vayas a pensar que yo...

-Gerald...

Baruch se acercó un paso más con una mirada asesina y luego le hizo una seña de que lo iba a matar,Gerald le dio un escalofrío enorme ante eso mientras Baruch se acercaba lentamente hacia el con unas tremendas ganas de asesinarlo.

* * *

Gerald estaba sentado en el sillón con varios chichones,Baruch estaba al lado de el con una venita anime en la cabeza mientras Spencer estaba sentado en las rodillas de Baruch.

-Preguntare una vez más... ¿¡Qué planeabas hacerle a Spencer maldito pedófilo!?

-¡N-Nada! Es que…¿Acaso me dijiste pedófilo?

-¡Tienes 18 y el sólo 14! ¡Eso es pedofilia!-

-¿Y tu que? Tu ya casi cumples los 17 en un mes y no te digo nada-

-¿C-Como rayos sabes que mi cumpleaños es el próximo mes?-

Pregunta Billy algo asustado y con un tic en la ceja.

-…Internet…-

-Muy bien,ahora que todo se aclaró amablemente-Billy sonríe pero luego lo mira sádicamente-¿¡Qué tratabas de hacerle a Spencer!?

-Tranquilo Billy,todo fue culpa mia-Interrumpio Spencer a lo que Baruch lo miro sorprendido-Yo sólo trataba de animarlo...Paula me dijo que así era la única forma.

-No es culpa tuya,broamigo …-Lo abraza- …Es de Paula,hay que buscarla y hacerla pagar por convencerte de usar eso con...¡eso!-

Baruch apunta a Gerald que estaba llorando a mares mientras se repetía a si mismo "Lo que me pasa por no tener novia".

-Bueno…ahora que ya paso todo esto,¿puedo ir ya al cine? Se estrenó el malvado monstruo malvado monstruo 2,y quiero verlo-

Pregunta Spencer cambiando el tema.

-Voy contigo,broamigazo-

Dice Baruch pero Spencer lo detiene.

-Es de terror,quiero ir sólo-

-¿¡Queee!? ¡Pero Spencer...

-Ya dije que no...quédate aquí y discúlpate con Gerald por lo que le hiciste-

-¡Se iba a propasar contigo! No lo perdonare-

Baruch se cruza de brazos y aparta la mirada molesto,Spencer frunce el ceño ante eso,aveces Baruch actuaba como un niño de Kinder,Spencer iba a rendirse pero luego un foco aparece en su cabeza,recordó lo que Shanilla le había dicho hace semanas,Spencer inhalo un poco y...

-B-Billy...

Baruch voltea y se sonroja al máximo y se aparta un poco del sillón.  
Spencer tenía lágrimas en sus ojos,tenía las mejillas rosas,la mirada baja y ... Estaba en una pose Shota **_(XD)_**

-P-Porfavor...no quiero que estés enojado...Porfavor-

Baruch se sonrojó demasiado,dios,quería violarlo ahora mismo pero Gerald estaba ahí. Baruch volteo hacia Gerald y le sonrió nervioso.

-H-Hey,Gerald...lamento haberte golpeado-

Gerald volteo a verlo,sabía que sólo se disculpaba por que Spencer le dijo,el sólo rodó los ojos y sonrió forzadamente.

-Descuida...todo bien-

-¿Enserio?

-Si...casi ni se siente que me arde el ojo,es más,la sangre que corre por mi frente tampoco es nada-

-Se que es sarcasmo,pero con tal de que me perdones para que Spencer deje de llorar-

-¿Sabes que no esta llorado,verdad?-

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Bueno...ahora mismo va hacia la puerta-

Gerald apunta a Spencer que estaba abriendo la puerta,Baruch voltea y Spencer sale y se despide de ellos.

-los veo al rato,iré al cine-

Spencer cierra la puerta sonrientemente y Baruch abre la boca indignado.

-¡Tuuuu! ¡Maldito mentiroso,ven para acá!

Baruch se levanta rápidamente del sillón y sale de la habitación.

* * *

**BYE BYE!:D**

**AH SI**

**LA PRTE DE GERALD Y SPENCER LO SaQUE DE U ANIME XD**

**no me acuerdo como se llamaba**

**pero busquen en youtube Escena yaoi...oh no se XD**

**HOSHIZORA E KAKARU HASI (ESCENA YAOI)**

**Reviews?**

**LOS AMO GRACIAS PO RLEER ESTE POBRE Y MALDTIDO FQUE SE HACE LLAMAR FIC xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**olissss...hoy subire dos capitulos :DDD**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS,SABEN QUE AMO LEERLOS!:DDD**

**AL FIC**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Ya era de noche…**

Baruch estaba dormido sólo en la cama de Spencer,era inusual verlo dormir sólo,pero Spencer estaba en una pijamada con los compañeros de cuarto de Rajeev,Baruch quería ir pero Spencer lo había castigado por haber golpeado a Gerlad. _**(Y ya ven como Baruch le hace caso a todo lo que le dice su Uke...Emm...Spencer)**_

Una escalera golpeo la ventana haciendo que esta se abriera,de ahí,Gerald apareció escalando la escalera,abrió completamente la ventana y tiro una bolsa llena de diarios al suelo haciendo que Baruch se despertará de golpe(con los ojos cerrados) y aventara una almohada hacia Gerlad haciendo que este se cayera al suelo por la escalera_** (Ufff...alcanzo a agarrarse O.O)**_

-¡AAAHHH!-

Baruch se despertó de golpe al oír el grito,el se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana y vio a Gerlad en el balcón.

\- ¡Gerald! ¿Que haces en el suelo? ¿No ves que ya son las 4 de la mañana?

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No te oigo!-

-¿que? ¡Veo mover tus labios,pero no te oigo!

-¿¡Que!?-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Aguarda un segundo,tengo unos wakie-talkies!-

-¿¡Qué!?-

Gerald vio que Baruch entro al cuarto y luego regreso y le aventó el radio,Gerald vio que era y alzo sus brazos y ... Logro atraparlo.

-Wow,pensé que me iba a golpear-

_"¿¡Me escuchas!?"_

Se oye la voz de Baruch,Gerald porfin recapacita y frunce el ceño mientras ve hacia arriba.

-¡Serás un loco!

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-¡Me golpeaste con una almohada imbécil!

-Uy, perdona, no quise hacerlo.

-¡Pues agradece que no me rompí la espalda!-

-Como sea, ¿y que hacen estos diarios aquí?-

-Soy yo, es que...

-¿Otra vez de nuevo repartiendo diarios por la noche?-

-pues...

-Ya hablamos de esto hermano. Lo único que logras es hacer despertar a la gente como hiciste conmigo recién y hacer enojar a los perros que se meten al campus-

-Ya se, ya se. Pero solo quiero hacer una ronda mas.-

Baruch suspira frustradamente y luego mira a Gerald.

\- Mira Amigo, si quieres hacerlo una vez mas...

-Ya se, me dirás que no.-

\- Bueno, si... pero..

-¿Si?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Ibas a decirme que si?-

-No.-

\- ¿A no?-

-Si. Iba a decirte que no.-

-Pero no seria si?-

-Sí. O sea, no te iba a decir que si. Sino te iba a decir no.-

-¿A sí?-

\- Sí. Y no.-

\- Ahora no?-

-Sí, ya te dije que no.-

\- ¿Entonces quieres decir si en vez de no?-

\- ¡Ay cállate!-El grito de Baruch produce un eco.-Voy a traerme una aspirina ¿si?

-No.-

\- ¿Que?-

-Sí, eso.-

-¿Quieres una?-

-Emm...

-Sí?

-No.

-¿ No quieres una?

-Sí.-

-¿A sí?

-Sí.-

\- Bueno. Y agua también?-

-No.-

-¿Si?-

-Si.-

-¿Si o no?-

\- Ya te dije que si.-

-¿Ah?

-Baruch, te dije que si.

\- Bueno, te traigo.-

-No.-

-A no?-

-Si.-

-O sea... si..

-No.-

-¿No quieres entonces?

-Si, eso. No quiero.-

-¡Basta, basta, basta!-Baruch se cubre los oídos-¡Ahora por eso no te traigo nada!-Se aleja

-¡Baruch! Ya te dije que si. ¡Baruch! Ay me duele la cabeza.-Gerald se soba la cabeza pero entonces escucha unos ladridos.-Ay no. Perros.

Desesperado, apoya la escalera y sube rápidamente hasta la ventana ovalada. Trata de entrar, pero se da cuenta que Baruch la selló cuando se fue por la aspirina.

-Ay no. Baruch, ¡Baruch ábreme! Los perros se me suben.-Los perros subían uno a uno por la escalera.-¿Como demonios hicieron...

Uno de los perros muerde a Gerald en el trasero,el abre los ojos como platos y grita como un había llegado con su aspirina

-¿Gerald?-

Se acerca a la ventanilla. Y puede ver que se le abalanza un perro y le mastica el cabello de Gerald, Baruch no puede oír nada ya que la ventana estaba cerrada.

—Oye, escúchame si puedes. Ya me traje la aspirina. Me gustaría ayudarte con tu ronda nocturna, pero me da flojera.—Un perro se le abalanza a Gerald y le mastica la pierna. Baruch no se daba cuenta ya que estaba revolviendo con una cuchara una taza de te.—Lo siento Gerald, pero quiero dormir. Me gustaría ayudarte pero no me dan las energías. Si estas decidido para otra ronda otro día, puedes contar conmigo para eso.

Se toma la aspirina con el te mientras que otro perro le muerde a Gerald por debajo. Gerald abre grande los ojos y al momento empieza a gritar como una niña, pero Baruch no se daba cuenta.

-Bueno Gerald, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero se me hace tarde y necesito dormir. Mañana seguimos hablando, y que tengas una buena noche.

A Gerald en la escalera se le habían abalanzado unos 9 perros, mordiéndolo y masticándolo por todas partes. Cuando no da mas, se cae junto con la escalera y los perros. Pero para los perros, Gerald les había amortiguado la caída y a Gerald unas bolsas de basura.

Baruch ya había tomado su aspirina. Se acomoda de nuevo en su cama y con los ojos casi cerrados, mira a la ventana y aunque Gerald no estaba ahí, le dice.

-Buenas noches, y cuidado con los perros.-

Se cae dormido y desde la ventanilla, se nota que hay 28 perros viniendo de todas las direcciones hacia Gerald. Baruch empieza a roncar, pero escucha los ladridos de los frunce el ceño y se tapa los oídos.

-AY, ¿por que no se callan esos perros? Y que también se calle esa niña que esta gritando como loca.–Bsruch aguantaba esos ruidos, pero no quiso seguir haciéndolo y se levanta de la cama–Ya basta. No se puede dormir así.

Toma una sabana y la almohada y se va a dormir en el baño. Pero antes de dormir, se da cuenta que se olvidó el diario, así que va de nuevo a su cuarto a recogerlo. Cuando lo tiene, se asoma y desde la ventanilla ve como 37 perros están amontonados entre si.

\- Vaya, ¿a que jugaran esos perros? Quizás sea una bolsa de basura.-

No se da cuenta que estaba Gerald entre todo ese enjambre de perros. De repente, ve unos trozos de un suéter amarillo al lado de los perros.

-Vaya, son del mismo color que la camiseta de Gerald. En fin, quizás sea ropa vieja de él que se encontraba en esa bolsa de basura.-

Sale de su cuarto y se va a dormir en el baño. De entre el enjambre, sale una mano de Gerald toda rasgada y babeada con algunos dedos torcidos buscando salir de ahí, pero otro perro salta y se la muerde.

* * *

Es de mañana en el cuarto de Rajeev,están Rajeev,Spencer,Baruch y Shanilla sentados en el sillón hablando entre ellos junto con la gatita de Shanilla _**(Que encontró en la calle)**_en sus brazos.

-¿Que come?-

Pregunta Baruch.

\- ¿A que te refieres? Es una gata, puede comer lo que las gatas comen.-

Dice Shanilla acariciando la gatita.

-No, eso no creo.-

-Baruch. Esta bien que no tenga pelo.

-Lo se pero,¿sin pelo?

-¿Que tiene?

-Es que el destello de luz que refleja en la calvez de la gata me hace mal los ojos.-

-Ay por favor, es una excusa para que alejes a mi gata de ti-

-Bueno...mientras ese animal se aleje de mis preciados casets esta bien si no hace escándalo como la ultima vez.-

Dice Spencer tejiendo,Baruch lo lo mira raro al igual que Rajeev.

\- ¿Que se supone que haces?-

Le pregunta Baruch.

-Tejiendome una mantita ¿Acaso no es bonito? :D-

-¿Acaso estas bien,Spens?

Pregunta Rajeev.

-Claro que estoy bien. Me sirvo algo de café.-

Se levanta y se dirige a la mini cocina a servirse café.  
Shanilla lo mira extrañado pero luego voltea y ve que Baruch estaba leyendo el periódico.

-Vaya, ¿conseguiste tan temprano el diario?-

-No. Es que Gerald pasó anoche y me dejó el diario. Quería hacer de nuevo su rutina, bla bla bla, ya sabes el resto.

-Si, ya sé, ya sé. No soporto tener que escuchar ladrar a los perros cuando lo persiguen a Gerald.

\- Y anoche fue de locura. Escuché unos ladridos fuertes y unos gritos de niña que apenas se podía distinguir y me tuve que dormir al baño.

-¿Gritos de niña?-

-Eso parece.-Viendo en el diario-¡Uy, dos carros al precio de uno!

Spencer vuelve con su café con tremendas ojeras.

-Spencer, ¿estas bien?

-No, estoy de lo pude dormir bien anoche. Me hice la mantita para poder metermela en los oídos y así no escuchar nada.

-¿O sea que tu también escuchaste esos gritos de niña?-

\- Mmmm, apenas se escuchaba, pero no mucho. ¿Y de que hablaban?-

-De Gerald. otra vez hizo su ronda nocturna...

Comenta Rajeev

-Otra vez con eso. Y no me digas nada. Le alcanzó el diario a Billy

\- Exacto, estoy disfrutando de la oferta de los carritos de carreras.-

Dice Baruch sonriendo.

-Me gustaría saber lo de los gritos de niña.

Dice Shanilla.

-Ay por favor, seguramente eras tu con tus pesadillas.-

Le dice Rajeev bromeando haciendo que Shanilla lo viera malo,Rajeev retrocede asustado.

-Déjense de fastidiar. Olviden esos gritos y continúen con lo suyo.-

Dice Spencer con poco humor.

-Yo trato de leer el diario, soy todo un hombre-Baruch se Señala a si mismo.

Shanilla seguía acariciando a su gata sin pelo, Spencer seguía tejiendo su mantita "cubreoídos",Baruch continuaba leyendo el diario y Rajeev estaba viendo lo que hacían los tres hasta que Gerald aparece, con los lentes babeados y masticados,con un ojo morado, con el otro rasgado, con la nariz sucia y chueca, con la camiseta todo destrozada y con marcas de garras, con un pie torcido, con una mano chueca con tres dedos torcidos, con la cara sucia, al igual que con el resto de su cuerpo, totalmente despeinado, con una cara fiera y los ojos rojos, mirando a Barch con una cara de asesino.  
Rajeev,Shanilla y Spencer voltean y abren los ojos como platos al verlo mientras Baruch seguía leyendo el diario.

\- No puedo creer que mi single haya quedado en segundo a llorar T-T

-¡Pues dentro de un rato lo harás!-

Grita Gerald fríamente,Baruch voltea y se le hiela la sangre al verlo.

-Santo Dios Gerald, ¿que te pasó?

Gerald saca un palo grueso con astillas incrustadas de la nada y comienza a acercarse lentamente hacia el cantante.

\- Una bandada de 40 perros me atacó anoche después de darte el diario. Y no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta ¡ni por un segundo!

Baruch se levanta lentamente y se comienza a alejar.

\- Oye, tranquilo. No te me acerques. Esta todo bien.-

_-'Oye, ¿que crees que deberíamos hacer?'-_

Susurra Shanilla a Spencer.

_-'No sé, pero esto me huele mal'-_

-¡Silencio ustedes dos!-Ambos se asustan y Gerald voltea hacia Baruch- Ahora veras amigo mio.

-G-Gerald, pero... -toma el diario desesperadamente-…Estoy, estoy leyendo el diario ¿ves? -Abre el diario y lo lee mientras le echaba una mirada a Gerald cada rato.

-Pues mejor que en el diario este marcado el numero de emergencias.-

\- ¿Por que?

-¡Porque necesitarás una ambulancia ahora mismo!

Gerald ataca con el mazo lleno de astillas pero Baruch lo esquiva.

-Gerald, calmado, por favor.-

-¡Esos perros no se calmaron conmigo!-

Shanilla abraza a su gatita mientras Spencer sonreía ampliamente con una bola de estambre en su mano.

-Dios, ya me asusta.-

Dice Shanila asustada.

-¿Porqué disfruto tanto esto?

De pregunta Spencer riendo por lo bajó.

-Bien Solamente hay una palabra que decir.

Dice Baruch viendo terroríficamente a Gerald.

-¿Cual es?-

Preguntan los tres amigos al unísono.

Gerald mira furiosamente a Baruch, y éste, tragando saliva, dice:

-¡Correr!-

_**Escuchen la música (muy graciosa): watch?v=JcNhDstL4-k**_

Gerald empieza a perseguir a Baruch por toda la habitación y el pasillo del edifico,Shanilla decide ir tras Gerald para poder calmarlo. Spencer va tras Shanilla para ayudarla a calmar a Gerald,Rajeev los sigue. a Spencer se le cae la bola de lana aunque un hilo lo tiene sujetado en su mano, de modo que la bola de lana detrás de él, persiguiéndolo, atrae la atención de la gata de Shanilla que empieza a seguir la bola. Baruch corría con todas sus energías por cada rincón del edifico tratando de librarse de Gerald, aunque éste lo seguía de todas maneras con tal de poder atraparlo. Baja por las escaleras del edifico hasta llegar al lobby.

\- ¡Te voy a atrapar!-

Grita Gerald furiosamente,Baruch decide abrir la ventana ovalada de al lado suyo y sin pensarlo, salta de ella hasta caer en unos arbustos. Lo mismo hacen Gerald,enseguida Shanilla, después Spencer,luego Rajeev y la gata.

Baruch es el primero en salir de los arbustos haciendo expulsar muchas hojas, corriendo como loco. Enseguida sale Glenn, después Shanilla, luego Spencer,Rajeev y la gata continuando así con la persecución.

Baruch saca enseguida su diario y lo lee para hacer convencer a Gerald mientras corre, pero no logra convencerlo y continua la corrida con Baruch al frente, leyendo el diario mientras corre, con Gerald atrás todo desarreglado y con un mazo con espinas, seguido por Shanilla, que extiende su brazo para poder alcanzarlo, después con Soencer dejando arrastrar su bola de lana,con Rajeev siguiéndolos y con la gata de Shanilla atrás queriendo atraparla.

Enseguida pasaban caminando Paula y Mallory hablando como si nada.

Mallory: Como te dije, se escucharon unos ladridos muy fuertes anoche y no dejaron dormir a nadie en el barrio...

Mallory no término la frase ya que Baruch paso por ahí corriendo.

-Hola nenas.

Detrás de Baruch, venia Gerald con intenciones de atraparlo, sin saludar.  
Shanilla pasa y las saluda sonriendo.

-Hola,amigas-

Detrás de ella, seguía Spencer.

\- Hola, mejor hablamos después.-

Y detrás de Spencer,Rajeev les guiño el ojo,y detrás de Rajeev está la gata de Shanilla tratando de conseguir la bola de lana. Burger, el labrador de Klett, ve como una gata pasa corriendo detrás de Rajeev, y entonces empieza a perseguirla, con el collar todavía en el cuello y arrastrando un trozo de fierro que estaba clavado en el suelo que le impedía escaparse.

-Te lo dije Mallory, el mundo está lleno de locos hoy en día.-

Dice Paula a la pelirroja.

Los demás seguían su loca persecución por la ciudad.

\- Ésto es de lo mas loco que hay.-

Dice Baruch sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡ Ya verás necio!-

Le grita Gerald.

\- Esto es vergonzoso.-

Dice Shanilla sonrojada y avergonzada.

-Dímelo a mi.-

Le dice Spencer.

La gata seguía corriendo detrás de Rajeev, y detrás de la gata estaba Burger con el collar todavía puesto y arrastrando el tubo de fierro. Klett estaba caminando con unos tacos en la mano pero ve a los chicosy ve que Burger se había escapado,entonces tira los tacos y corre tras Burger

La persecución llega a sus límites cuando Baruch,Gerald,Shanilla,Spencer  
,Rajeev, la gata,Burger y Klett se adentran en las calles, irrumpiendo el tráfico, provocando una gran cantidad de bocinas y quejas de los conductores.

-¡Será mejor seguir corriendo!-

Grita Baruch a los demás.

\- ¡Ya verás! ¡Romperé esa cara de chico lindo que tienes!-

Le grita Gerald haciendo que Baruch acelere más su paso.

* * *

**Buen algo de humor no mata a nadie XDD**

**Reviews?**

**LOS AMO GRACIAS PO RLEER ESTE POBRE Y MALDTIDO FQUE SE HACE LLAMAR FIC xD**


	8. Chapter 8

olissss...

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS,SABEN QUE AMO LEERLOS!:DDD**

**AL FIC**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Era de mañana en detención.

Baruch estaba sólo con la mirada en blanco mientras tenía unas cuantas vendas y moretones al igual que Gerald que estaba a dos filas al lado izquierdo de el.

Había otros alumnos también pero…ellos son los principales, así que fingan que ellos son los únicos ahí XD.

Un maestro estaba viéndolos muy enojado.

-Bien, todos ustedes están aquí porque no hicieron tarea o se pelearon con la profesora de geografía…¡Pero ustedes dos!-Apunta a Baruch y Gerald-¿¡Cómo se les ocurre llevar toda su pelea hasta el autopista!?

-…No fuimos los únicos que estaban ahí…

Murmura Baruch.

-Si,lo La joven Bugwatti y joven Bugwatti trato de calmarlos al igual que el señor Whirgt.-

Dice el maestro, Baruch se encoge en sus asiento.

-Tambien estaba Klett…

-Hicieron que su perro se escapará-

-En realidad fue culpa del gato-

Gerald levanta la mano y el maestro lo fulmina la mirada y Gerald se rasca la mejilla nervioso.

-Ustedes dos estarán en detención por 3 semanas. Los demás pueden salir.-Todos los demás salieron menos Baruch y Gerald.- Se irán en treinta minutos, yo iré al baño.

El profesor sale de la sala dejando a ambos chicos en un gran silencio incómodo. Baruch tarareaba una canción suya mientras Gerald sólo fruncía el ceño.

-¡Callate! ¡Jamás eh estado castigado, esto es tu culpa!-

-¿Disculpa? ¡Tu fuiste quien empezó todo! ¡Si no hubieras echo tu estúpida ronda, esto no hubiera pasado!-

-Vete a la mierda,Baruch-

Baruch se puso rojo del enojo,nunca antes le habían faltado el respeto de esa manera. Baruch estaba a punto de asesinarlo hasta que la puerta se abre mostrando al profesor.

-Bien, pueden salir. ¡Pero si los vuelvo ver aquí los suspenderé!

Baruch y Gerald asienten rápidamente y salen del salón como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Como siempre… Baruch y Gerald ya se habían reconciliado un poco dialogando, y por dialogando me refiero a golpes eh insultos**_ (XD Almenos resolvieron su problema)_**

Gerald fue a la biblioteca mientras Baruch caminaba hacia su habitación. Al entrar se tumbó a la cama y comenzó a dormirse.

-¿Hola?-Un chico rubio salió del baño-¿Eres tu Burf? Espero que no hayas traído más chiles, sabes que al ratón le dan…

El Rubio se quedo paralizado al ver a Baruch en la cama como si estuviera muerto. El chico se asusto y le dio una fuerte patada en la barriga haciendo que Baruch se despertará de golpe y con un gran dolor.

-¡Shit! ¡Eso dolió! ¡FUCK!-

-¿¡Q-Quien demonios eres y que haces en mi habitación!?-

El Rubio toma un trapeador de la nada,Baruch se sonroja al instante.

-¿E-Esta es la habitación, 275 verdad?-

-Esta es la 275...del edifico de cuarto de hombres numero 2-

Baruch se queda paralizado, se le olvido que vivía en el edifico de cuarto de hombres numero 3, y por arte de magia sale disparado del cuarto dejando un rastro de humo mientras lloraba por la vergüenza que había pasado.

* * *

Baruch estaba viendo televisión en el sillón de su cuarto mientras la gata de Shanilla (Que ellos estaban cuidando mientras ella estaba en sus clases) estaba dormida en el sillón al lado del cantante, Spencer estaba editando una de sus películas.

-…Estoy en detención por 3 semanas-

Dice Baruch rompiendo el poco silencio que había en la habitación.

-Aja-

Fue la respuesta de Spencer.

-Y nadie fue a verme para ver si estaba bien-

-Vaya-

-¿Me estas escuchando?-

-Si,eh...estas viendo **_celebridades bajo el agua_**, ¿no?

-No me estas escuchando.-Dice Baruch con los ojos llorosos y luego comienza a derramar lagrimas. Spencer se voltea.

-Billy- Baruch deja de llorar y lo ve pero luego vuelve a llorar.-Vamos Billy

-¡No! ¡Es suficiente!-Baruch toma una maleta y comienza a colocar ropa-¡Me voy de aquí, y no volveré jamás!-Toma un gorro y abre la puerta.

-¡Oh,porfavor!

Spencer se queja y Baruch vuelve a entrar al cuarto.

-¡JAMAS!-Va hacia el gato de Shanilla que estaba dormido en el sillón-¡ME LARGO!-Baruch se coloca en frente del pez de Rajeev-¡ASI QUE ADIOS!

Baruch sale de la habitación molesto mientras Spencer estaba cruzado de brazos y sonriendo.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?-

-¡SAYONARA!-Le grita y luego saca su teléfono-Puedes llamarme-El comienza a caminar por el pasillo molesto-¿No sabe quien soy? Soy una super estrella-

Spencer se asoma por el pasillo y paradea dos veces confundido.

-¡Deacuerdo,te llamare!-Spencer se voltea y entra a su cuarto-Hm...Dejavu.

* * *

En el mini-WiFri del campus.

Lolo estaba sentada en uno de los sillones mientras Rajeev caminaba hacia ella con dos vasos de té helado,Rajeev le da un vaso a Lolo y se sienta junto a ella.

-Lolo...si me das tus datos te inscribiré en una cita con todos los gastos pagos para ir ¿con quien? conmigo-

-Emm,eso será cuando los cerdos vuelen.- Dice Lolo evadiendo su mirada.

-Puedo esperar.

Baruch apareció de la nada y jalo a Rajeev hacia el.

-Rajeev,Spencer y yo nos peleamos, ¡Y no me hace caso! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!?-

-¡Aléjate de mi, demonio!-

Grita Rajeev y Baruch se aleja hacia el mostrador de comida,Lolo reacciona ante lo que dijo Rajeev y molesta enojada.

-Oye,¿Acaso me llamaste demonio?-

Rajeev voltea rápidamente nervioso. -No, estaba hablando contigo,estaba hablando con...

-¿El hombre invisible?-Lolo se levanta y se aleja-Porque no me haces un favor y desapareces tu también-

Baruch regresa hacia donde estaba Rajeev,el se sienta mientras veía su celular y tomaba una Coca-Cola.

-Ni siquiera se ah molestado en llamarme.

-Dejavu...Bien,hora de que me encargué de esto-Rajeev saca su celular y Baruch sonríe.

-¿Enserio puedes hacer esto?

-Oye ,lo que tu no puedes hacer yo si, estilo Rajeev-Rajeev hace un pequeño movimiento y comienza a marcarle a Spencer,la desgracia fue que Spencer no contesto,Rajeev sonrió nervioso a Baruch y se paro de ahí y comenzó a fingir que estaba hablando con Spencer mientras Baruch se mordía las uñas-Aja,ok. Gracias amigo, nos vemos mas tarde.

-¿Y que te dijo?- Pregunta Billy sonriendo ampliamente con esperanza mientras Rajeev sonreía nervioso.

-Ehhh...dice que lo lamenta.

-¡WUJU!-Abraza a Rajeev-Gracias Rajeev, eres el mejor.

-Siii,ya vete-Baruch sale del mini WiFri mientras Rajeev caminaba hacia Lolo-Oye Lolo,creo que acabo de ver pasar a un cerdo volando.

* * *

Spencer estaba editando su nueva película,Billy entro rápidamente al cuarto con una sonrisa alegre.

-Oye Spencer, disculpa aceptada. Ahora cenemos un poco de mantequilla de maní-Ve que Spencer no le contestaba-¿Spencer?

-Ehh...si,¿que pasa Billy?-

Baruch frunció el ceño rápidamente y luego un foco se prendió en su se acerco a Spencer por detrás con una sonrisa tierna.

-Si…Spencer,¿me puedes contestar algo con mucha amabilidad?-

Sonríe Baruch cálidamente y Spencer voltea a verlo.

-Seguro,¿qué es?-

-¿¡Porqué no fuiste a visitarme a detención!? ¡Y deja de ignorarme! ¡Maldito shota!

Spencer se asusta un poco por la mirada sádica del azabache.

-T-Tenia trabajo que hacer-

Contesta Spencer muerto de miedo,Baruch cierra la ventana y las cortinas y se acerca a Spencer.

-Bien,hasta aquí llegue-Barcuh toma a Spencer de los hombros y lo mira fijamente-Porfavor desnudate.

-¿Uh?-Spencer parpadeo confundido pero luego se sorprendió algo traumado-¿¡EEEEHHH!?

El grito de Spencer resonó por todo el campus. Regresando con ellos, Baruch perseguía a Spencer por todo el cuarto tratando de desvestirlo.

-¡Porfavooooor!-

-NO,ESTAS LOCO!-

-¡Spenceeer!-

-¡NO!-

-¡Yo se que quiereees

-¡Alejate!-

-¡No te resistas!

-¡AAAHHH!-

-¡Te tengo!-Baruch estaba encima de Spencer que nada mas tenia su camiseta y ropa interior.-¿Uh?

Baruch se quedo mirando a Spencer que estaba con ojos llorosos mirando a Baruch algo asustado.

-Porfavor...no...-

Baruch se le quedo mirando y luego se sonrojo al máximo ante eso, se acerco a Spencer y rozo sus labios con los suyos, iba a conectar sus labios con los del castaño...¡HASTA QUE! XD

Baruch fue golpeado con un trapeador en la cabeza, era Gerald que tenia una gran venita anime en la cabeza.

-Y luego soy yo el pedófilo.-Toma a Baruch del collarín de su camiseta y lo aleja de Spencer-¿Que demonios le ibas a hacer?

Baruch se sonrojo y miro a Gerald algo molesto y asustado.

-B-Bueno...yo...ehhh...**_BAZINGA_**

Baruch saca de su bolsillo algo de confeti haciendo que Gerald se distraiga haciendo que Baruch le golpee la cara haciendo que Baruch saliera del cuarto corriendo como un loco.

-¿¡Que demonios!?-

Gerald se soba la mejilla mientras Spencer volvía a colocarse la ropa.

-A veces me asusta a mi también-

Explica Spencer como si nada de lo que había pasado hubiera pasado.

* * *

**BYE BYE!:D**

**lo se,muy corto,pero ahí es hasta donde puedo subr ya que tengo una fiesta hoy...la primera fiesta que me invitan en la secundaria...eh ido a otras fiestas pero solo ah fiestas pequeñas de mis amigas cuando estaba en primaria,a las meriendas de mis primitas y reuinones familiares,asi que...sip...oficialmente es mi primera fiesta...**

**(Aparte de los 15 de mi amiga Eugenia,no conocía a nadie de ahí mas que a tres personas pero no hablo mucho con ellas asi que...oficialmente estaba sola T-T...a expecion de mi amiga Abril)**

**AH SI,LES OLVIDEDECIRLES QUE...**

**LOS AMO!**** GRACIAS PO RLEER ESTE POBRE Y MALDTIDO FQUE SE HACE LLAMAR FIC xD**

**Y VEAN ESTA PARTE DE UN ANIME. DE AHI LO SAQUE XDDD**

** watch?v=xoNRbAefQm0**

Love Stage! - Yaoi scenes [Ryouma x Izumi]


End file.
